Data representation and modeling are an integral part of working with dynamic real-world systems such as electrical circuits, shock absorbers, braking systems, and many other electrical, mechanical and thermodynamic systems. These systems may be modeled, simulated and analyzed on a computer system using block diagram modeling. Block diagram modeling graphically depicts mathematical relationships among a system's inputs, states, parameters, and outputs, typically through the use of a graphical user interface (GUI). Block diagram modeling also graphically depicts time-dependent mathematical relationships among a system's inputs, states and outputs, typically for display on the GUI.
Block diagram modeling may involve automatic code generation, a process whereby software source code is automatically produced from a block diagram model of a dynamic system. The software source code produced by the automatic code generation process may be compiled and executed on a target processor, implementing the functionality specified by the model.
It is common for the code generated by an automatic code generator to include explanatory comments. Typically, such comments act as headers to generated functions or data structures, and provide an indication of how those functions or data structures logically relate to the block diagram model.